Honeymoon in Paradise: A FollowUp Story
by The Writer0214
Summary: Oneshot. It's honeymoon time for the happily wedded couple! Major fluff! Just something I thought of, last night, after I wrote And They Lived Happily Ever After. Enjoy! This is a KatherOmmy fanfic. Please R&R!


**Honeymoon in Paradise**

by PRfan4ever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers. Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban and Disney. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Notes:** This is a follow up to my ficlet "And They Lived Happily Ever After." As the title suggests, this is the honeymoon stage for Tommy and Katherine. Major fluff. Please feel free to R&R!

Katherine Hillard-Oliver rolled onto her side, and reached for her husband. She took in his scent. "Morning, Prince Charming," she cooed, as she kissed the taut muscles of his abdomen.

"Good morning, my Queen," he greeted back, kissing her neck.

Everything was perfect for the newlyweds. It was the perfect wedding in the chapel of a medieval castle, the perfect reception, the perfect masked ball, after the reception, and now, the perfect honeymoon.

"Why don't we have round two, this morning?" Katherine suggested, teasingly.

"Well, I'm hungry, after what we did last night. You were great," he said against her mouth, as he ran a possessive hand down her spine. It made her shiver.

"Was I?" she said, with a purr.

"It was exhausting, but I loved it. I love you."

"No wonder you slept like a log," she teased, "Not to mention, you were snoring."

"Oh, come on, now! I was not!" Tommy said, with a laugh, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, yes, you were."

"Really? I was snoring?"

"Uh-huh," she said, nodding her head.

"Well, now, why don't we have some breakfast _in bed_?"

"You're going to call room service?" Katherine said, pretending to miss Tommy's joke.

"Seriously. I'm hungry," Tommy said, positioning himself on top of her. Katherine giggled.

He leaned down to kiss her, and their kiss grew into something passionate—something akin to what they had felt last night. He kissed her neck, then her shoulder, down to her collar bone, and finally, her breasts. He trailed kisses all over Katherine's body, and Katherine gave in to the need. Tommy entered into her, and their tongues searched each other in everlasting passion.

After they had made love again, they lay in each other's arms, covered by rumpled sheets. They looked into each other's eyes. Nothing else need be said. They had just touched eternity.

Tommy sighed.

"I don't know whether Australia is naturally beautiful, or is it just because I'm here with you," he teased.

"My beauty enhances it more. It's naturally beautiful, but my presence enhances its beauty."

He took her hand and spotted her ring, still on her finger. She hadn't taken it off. He kissed it.

"How wonderful life is, while you're in the world."

"That is so lame. I'm not an Elton John fan, you know?"

"I know. How about this? Today is the start of the rest of our lives."

"You know, you might as well say 'You had me at hello,' next," she said, with a laugh.

"I'll pull down all the stars from the sky, so you could make a wish on them."

"No need to. I already have everything I've ever wished for—you."

"I can say the same, for me. You're everything I've ever wished for, Kat."

"Aww... That is _so_ sweet," she said, kissing him.

She got up to put on her robe, and headed for the bathroom.

Tommy watched his wife's naked figure, in awe.

"Get up and dress, Babe. We'll have brunch down at the restaurant, then, after that, I'm taking you sightseeing. There's so many places here, in Australia that I'm sure you'd love to see."

"Alright. Great! I'll be with you in a sec. We can take a shower together, can't we?"

"You've had your chance twice, Mr. Oliver," Katherine said, in mock exasperation, "Let it rest."

Tommy smirked.

"Alright, I was just kidding."

Everything was perfect for the newlyweds. They had a wonderful brunch at the hotel's restaurant; they took a walk in the hotel's botanical garden, admiring all the beauty it has to offer. Then, husband and wife went sightseeing. Katherine taught Tommy how to fish, and Tommy taught her how to play golf. Then, they had a picnic on a lovely grassy hill, outdoors. After they had eaten, they lay down on the blanket, hand-in-hand, watching the clouds as they went by.

Katherine looked over at her husband.

"Tommy, tell me—what do you see?"

"I see only you, Kat," he said, in all seriousness.

"Come on! Look at the clouds," she said, with a laugh, "Didn't you used to do this when you were a kid? I know every kid does."

"I used to see shapes in those clouds. But now, all I can see is nothing but eternity," he said, smiling at her.

"Me, I see nothing but paradise," she returned.

6:00PM

Surrey Hills Hotels International

The couple rented a private pool, and a Jacuzzi, with an enclosure for privacy, in the hotel's east wing. This truly was a perfect day.

Katherine dived into the pool, and motioned for Tommy to dive in and join her. When he didn't Katherine grabbed his trunks.

"Yow! Hey, what the heck? Katherine! Give me that, will you?"

"Come and get it," she said coquettishly, throwing it in the water.

"Hey, no fair!" Tommy said, as he dived in to retrieve it.

As Tommy retrieved it, and broke through the surface of the water, from underneath, Katherine pulled herself close to him, and kissed him deeply.

"You won't be needing that," she said against his mouth, "I've always dreamed of skinny-dipping with you."

With that, Katherine undid her bikini, and Tommy was speechless, once again.

Six days later...

"Honey, are you done packing?" Tommy called from the bathroom, as he finished shaving.

"Almost done, Babe," Katherine answered.

"Well, we'd better hurry up. The cruise ship isn't going to wait for us. We have to be at the pier by 9:30."

"Just where did you get the money to buy the tickets, anyway?" Katherine asked, interested.

"Wasn't me, Babe. Courtesy of Aisha Campbell-deSantos, Rocky deSantos, and William Harrison Cranston," Tommy said, smiling.

"Aww... That was so sweet of them. Aisha, Rocky, and Billy, paying for the cruise?"

"Actually, I talked them into it. Or rather, I bribed them. I still have a streak of evil Green Ranger in me, somewhere," he teased.

"You are so bad," she teased back.

"Well, I'm _your_ bad boy, aren't I? Girls love the bad boys, right?"

"I don't really know about other girls, but I sure like _this_ bad boy," she cooed, giving him a peck on the lips.

"You ready to go?"

"Let's go," Katherine said, looking into those gorgeous pools of chocolate brown eyes.

"Next stop, Hawaii!" Tommy said, as he picked up their luggage.

Katherine stood on the prow of the ship, inhaling the fresh salt air, and admiring the endless blue sky on the horizon, and the blue sparkling waters, below.

Suddenly, Tommy came up behind her. He stepped up onto the prow, and held Katherine. He wrapped her in his arms, hugging her abdomen. She looked up at him, and they kissed.

"What does this remind you of?" he said, with a playful smile.

Katherine spread her arms.

"I'm flying, Jack," she said, in an attempt to impersonate Rose, from Titanic.

"Hey, this isn't the Titanic!" a passenger yelled.

"Yeah!" another one said.

"Whatever," a teenage girl said, with a smirk.

"Let's just leave 'em."

"Lovebirds."

"Darn newlyweds."

The last comment had both Tommy and Katherine laughing, so hard, they couldn't breathe. But they laughed until they cried, and their sides ached.

"I love you," Tommy said, looking in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I love you too," she replied. They kissed.

"Next stop, the Bahamas."


End file.
